yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Player Killer of Darkness (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist | gender = Male | organization = Industrial Illusions | occupation = Player Killer | tournament1 = Duelist Kingdom | result1 = Eliminated | deck = Darkness }} The Player Killer of Darkness is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the original depiction of the Player Killer, known as PaniK in the English anime. He is a Player Killer hired by Maximillion J. Pegasus for the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Biography During the first night of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, Mai Kujaku heard talk of a "creepy guy" lurking in the woods. She warned Anzu Mazaki that it could be dangerous to sleep outside and allowed her to stay in her tent. However when she sent Anzu outside to talk to Yugi Mutou, the Player Killer opened the tent and forced Mai into a Duel at a nearby Battle Box. The Player Killer hid his monsters in the darkness, allowing him defeat Mai and take all her Star Chips. Yugi and Anzu heard Mai scream and ran to the Battle Box. 's neck.]] The Player Killer challenged Yugi to a Duel. Yugi switched to Dark Yugi and vowed to win back Mai's Star Chips. Since Mai had eight Star Chips and Dark Yugi only had six, he bet his life to make up for the difference. To ensure Dark Yugi kept his word, the Player Killer snapped a wire rope around his neck, so that he could choke him to death if he lost. Dark Yugi was okay with the conditions, but warned the Player Killer that he would suffer a Penalty Game, if he lost. ]] The Player Killer used "Castle of Dark Illusions" to cloak his side of the field in darkness. After drawing "Swords of Revealing Light", Dark Yugi showed it to the Player Killer and predicted he would win after five turns. Suspecting the Player Killer had a "Reaper of the Cards", Dark Yugi baited it into getting caught in "Spellbinding Circle", where it later got destroyed in the crossfire of an attack. With the reaper removed, Dark Yugi played "Swords of Revealing Light", illuminating the Player Killer's side of the field and preventing him from attacking for three turns. Over the three turns, the Player Killer built up his defense with "Yellow Luster Shield", while Dark Yugi Summoned "Gaia the Dragon Champion" and used "Catapult Turtle" to launch it at "Castle of Dark Illusions", breaking its flotation ring. When the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" wore off, the castle fell on top of the Player Killer's monsters, who were unable to run due to the "Yellow Luster Shield", and the Player Killer's Life Points dropped to 0. Dark Yugi inflicted a Penalty Game on the Player Killer, causing him to believe he was being hanged. Dark Yugi tried returning the Star Chips to Mai, who refused to take them, until Jonouchi helped convince her. Mai considered them to be a loan and said she was unworthy of facing Dark Yugi until she paid him back. Deck The Player Killer of Darkness plays a Dark Attribute Fiend Deck. Using "Castle of Dark Illusions" he conceals his monsters within a field of shadows, protecting against attacks since his opponents cannot see his cards and thus cannot know how powerful they are. When his monsters were revealed by "Swords of Revealing Light", he switched to a defensive strategy, bolstering his monster's DEF with "Yellow Luster Shield". Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters